


Another Hope Found

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The data from Scarif had other pieces of information, including where a lost piece of the Rebellion was. Leia is tasked with being that person's point of contact.





	Another Hope Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashers_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/gifts).



There had been some kind of fuss, Leia remembered now, as she was meeting up with _Home One_ in the aftermath of the Death Star being destroyed. Something else in the data packets recovered from Scarif had caused Mon Mothma and General Dodonna to have a hasty conference to the side of the celebrations and preparation for evacuation.

She thought no more on it until they were ensconced in a new base, and she was summoned to a command briefing with actual guards on duty outside the door.

She slipped in and saw General Syndulla present, the newly promoted Admiral Ackbar, Mon Mothma, Generals Dodonna and Rieekan. Also present was a woman that looked vaguely familiar -- and very poor in health and stature at the moment -- sitting with a blanket pulled tight around her. As Togruta, which Leia recognized her species as, were a hot-blooded race, that last was more testimony to poor health.

"Princess," Rieekan said, making room for her at his side, that over-protective streak one she had not yet snapped him out of. Then again, he had long been a friend to her father.

"Leia, thank you for joining us. As you have been handling Rogue Squadron's assignments," and Mon's eyes were dark with sadness for the losses that had led to that designation for the survivors of the Death Star assault, both at Yavin and Scarif, "we felt you should be introduced as quickly as possible to the original Fulcrum now that we have recovered her."

"Why me?" came out even as she was evaluating the too thin Togruta with faded blue markings on her lekku. 'Original Fulcrum?', she thought, wondering at the phrasing. That was pushing harder on old memories, memories skirting too close to her father, to the lost family and legacy she was now the heir to.

"Because of Luke. Fulcrum is—"

"Was." Despite the state she was in, the Togruta was firm on that single word.

"—was," as Mon accepted the correction, "a Jedi."

Leia's voice caught in her throat, even as she felt a fierce rush of protective energy over the hot-shot pilot from Tatooine course through her. Who was this stranger, and if she said she had been, but was no longer, a Jedi, why did Mon think she should let Fulcrum anywhere near Luke? She wasn't given to trusting complete strangers after all.

The Togruta turned her face toward Leia then, with blue eyes that were vivid and large in the pinched, drawn face, white lines and marks and diamonds breaking up the orange—

—and Leia tumbled into those memories she wasn't ready for. A tall woman, cloaked, in her father's study, gray bracer on orange hand reaching out and being taken so warmly by her father, just before the woman turned and saw Leia just where she was hiding, her lips quirking in a smile just for the child dashed through Leia's mind, and she knew she had seen the woman at other times. She had heard her father pass orders on to get Fulcrum involved, because _she_ would not fail.

"It's been a very long time, Princess," Fulcrum said quietly.

"My father trusted you. But you vanished."

Fulcrum inclined her head. "I was defeated in battle. Before I had recovered, I was taken prisoner, and left to rot there."

Leia had the impression that it was the latter part, not being imprisoned, that actually bothered her. It also made Leia not back away from her protective streak; Imperial prisoners were often walking time-bombs.

"Leia," Rieekan said to get her attention. When she looked at him, she knew he had been thinking the same thing. "We have subjected Fulcrum, with her consent, to truth drugs and both telepathic and empathic scanning. She had a rigorous medical exam. She is, as far as all forms of detection can tell, clean of any lingering traps."

Trust her father's friend to know where her mind was turning. Fulcrum pushed to her feet, and Leia did not fail to notice that both Ackbar and Mon reached to make certain she was steady. That this woman had both of them stirred up was intriguing, but Ahsoka was advancing toward her, the height of memory in no way diminished by time and growing up herself.

"I trust your misgivings," Fulcrum said in quiet tones. "So I give you my true name, and entrust myself into your custody, until such time as you trust enough for me to meet this pilot they tell me has the Force. I am Ahsoka Tano, former padawan of the Jedi Order, recruited to find allies for the Rebel Alliance the year after Empire Day.

"I may be weakened now, but my heart and soul is still with the Alliance."

Leia considered, then spoke. "I don't have time to nursemaid you. But I'm also not risking the man that took down Tarkin and the Death Star."

Something visceral flashed in Tano's eyes, something so primal that Leia felt a kinship with her despite her distrust. "Tarkin is dead then. Good."

"Among others," Mon called, all the others currently watching the pair of women, their hope for the future and the builder of their foundations. "Yularen was there as well, by all our intel."

That changed the emotions. Something more like regret, before an acceptance came to the features and then Tano answered. "Thank you for telling me that. Both parts, both of you." She then focused fully on Leia. "I bounce back fast. Less nursemaiding, more me picking up my skills again, so I can serve the Rebellion."

"We'll see."

* * *

A month after that meeting, Leia had to admit that Fulcrum was right on how quickly she could recover. A high protein diet, plenty of sleep, and judicious exercise had the woman back in fighting shape. Leia had not found keeping her separated from Luke, or other high-level people outside of the Command people that knew about her, that hard, as Fulcrum spent most of her time not working towards healing deep in meditation or studying all that she had missed since her capture. 

A few times, Ackbar came to find the Togruta, conferring with her on specific tactics to use on various planets. They were mostly planets in systems formerly allied to the Separatists, or ones that had been contested, Leia noted. It made her curious, and as was her wont, she set about satisfying that curiosity over a shared meal, late one night.

"You have a lot of knowledge about the systems that were involved most directly in the Clone Wars."

Fulcrum grimaced. "Shouldn't have been called that. They couldn't help what they did, couldn't help being where they were. Never did have any choice, or freedom.

"But yes, I do. I went to the front lines when I was still fourteen, at the tail end of the Christophsis siege."

At fourteen, Leia had just really begun helping the Rebellion out. She'd been learning politics and getting into danger, but nothing like fighting a war. "Why so young?"

"Because the Jedi made people grow up too fast. They'd had an age out rule, where human-equivalent thirteen years was the cut-off, if you didn't find a teacher. A master, in their own terms." She grimaced. "They had done away with that rule after they almost lost a really promising Jedi that way, but once you were with a master, you went where they did. No matter how dangerous it got."

Leia had the impression that Fulcrum didn't approve, but wondered if it had always been that way. She knew nothing could have stopped her from helping the Rebels when she was younger, even as she sometimes cringed at the age of the recruits they received now. Even if she was just now twenty, she could wish better for the teens that came to die for them.

"My father mentioned having Jedi as friends; he never said anything about that," she said softly to pull Fulcrum back from the memories haunting her. 

Now the other woman smiled. "No, he wouldn't. His best friend among the Jedi was the man that trained my master. And mostly, Master Obi-Wan was a good man."

"Obi-Wan? General Kenobi?" Leia asked, surprised that the galaxy could be so small, and yet, this woman had been a friend of her father's, one Bail Organa had trusted to get things done.

Fulcrum nodded. "I think I met your father first because of him, and later had a better introduction through another Senator I was good friends with." Tragedy traced over the lekku and eyes; Leia didn't have to ask to know the politician was dead.

So were all the Jedi, and Leia realized that made this survivor more like herself than she'd really thought about. "Back to the war, and Admiral Ackbar's questions. He seems to trust your opinions a lot for someone that, forgive me if I read it wrong, actually regretted Yularen's death."

Fulcrum nodded. "I helped with a delicate mission on Mon Cal, and met Ackbar then, long before the Rebellion. He knew I was on the frontlines, often in the heaviest fighting, and that I had taught guerrilla strategy on a few worlds threatened by Seppies." She shook her head. "Shouldn't call them that now. I heard Andor died at Scarif? He came from a Separatist world, one that truly believed in the reasons they left the Republic."

Leia made a small sound of agreement. "You knew him?"

"I knew all of those they gave the code name to, in some fashion, before my capture. It meant they had been recruited because they could break a large population open to us, or could bring strategic intel that changed the nature of the movement." Fulcrum settled back and sipped her water, then met Leia's eyes. "I mourn the man Yularen was. I held out hope that he, like some other Fleet officers I knew, were working against the Empire from inside. I served on Yularen's flagship my entire time in the war.

"It was that kind of knowledge that your father sought me out for. All the people I had met and fought with, the way they thought and would react, no matter which side they had wound up on."

"That does make sense," Leia said. "And sounds like him," she added, more softly.

Fulcrum reached over, resting her hand on Leia's for a long moment. "I am sorry for the loss of Alderaan, for the loss of your parents. The few times I was on planet, I found it peaceful and it reminded me why I kept fighting. They, your parents, kept me from losing hope several times."

"I don't think I'd realized you knew Mother. She tried to steer clear of the Alliance, to better serve the people by turning a blind eye," Leia said, her throat thick with her emotions.

Fulcrum smiled as she drew her hand back. "Queen Breha was a good woman, who knew how to make a heartsick girl find the strength to grow into the role she had to play."

Leia returned the smile, even as she found she hadn't minded the touch, and regretted it being pulled away. "That's Mother."

"I see some of her in you, the way you help people move forward. I see your father in how you handle yourself under stress. I think they both have a fitting legacy in you."

* * *

It was supposed to have been a surgical strike, in and out in less than a day. Leia had deferred command to one of her trusted lieutenants, and was mostly there to verify that the strike had retrieved both the plans they needed for the newer Star Destroyers and eradicated whatever else was in the mainframe at the Imperial supply depot.

They found a stronger garrison than anticipated, and she had to take charge when her lieutenant was shot down getting the survivors out of the base. Fulcrum was with them, having insisted she was field ready, and Leia's protest had died without being spoken when Ackbar agreed.

There was no way they were going to make the ship, Leia knew, though they had at least accomplished the mission of destroying the mainframe.

Then she heard a sound, echoed oddly, she had only ever heard when Luke worked on his Jedi exercises. She glanced over and saw Fulcrum had pulled twin cylindrical weapons out of her pack, and now ignited them, revealing them as lightsabers. Leia hadn't known about those, but now, staring at the twin white blades, she realized that she had seen Fulcrum working on them in the past.

"When I move, you all need to run for the ship," Fulcrum said, and Leia felt the change in the voice, from making suggestions to actual command. 

"Do as she says," Leia reinforced, an eerie knowing coming over her that the former Jedi was more than confident; she was certain in her ability.

Fulcrum then leaped out and over them, preternaturally high and too fast to be tracked. In the next moment, those white blades were a terrifying shield of destruction, and Leia urged her people to make the best of it. 

Nothing she had seen in Luke training against the small blaster droids had prepared her for this, as she caught part of the fight from the safety of the hatch, once they had made the distance to it. Fulcrum was charging the Imps against her, destroying weapons and armor alike, until Leia remembered to give the all-safe over the comm. Another leap and run saw the Togruta on the ship as it was rising into the air, dusting off to evade the incoming fighters.

Leia noticed she wasn't even breathing hard, and those white blades had vanished in the space of time it took for Leia to actually seal the hatch.

"New tricks to show off, I see," Leia said, oddly moved by the risk, by the way the woman had competently handled a fight that her entire squad would have died in.

"I told you I was ready."

* * *

Leia tapped on the door of the room Fulcrum was in and then stepped in at the 'enter'. "I told you I'd introduce you to Luke, but it looks like Rogue Squadron drew a mission while we were out," she said without preamble.

Fulcrum indicated the chair near where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "It will happen in time."

"I know you're still holding things back. I can't help but feel like they have to do with him, and that makes me nervous. But if you can teach him to protect himself and others like you did out there, I can't prevent the meeting."

"I am patient." Fulcrum's lips quirked a little. "Well, now. I wasn't always. As to the rest? I've never told you my master's name, Leia, because I could feel how strongly protective over Luke you are. Yet, as soon as I heard his full name, I knew that we would have to meet. Especially as Mon says he really is the son of Anakin Skywalker, in how strong in the Force he appears to be.

"That I can teach my master's child, return some of what he gave me that allowed me to survive so long? That is just and good, I think."

Leia stared at her a long moment before dropping to the floor instead. "You… Anakin Skywalker? Luke's father taught you?"

"Yes. He is the reason I am who and what I am."

For an instant, Leia thought that sentence held more meaning than just the surface one. But she let that go, and shook her head. "You should have told me sooner."

"I wanted you to trust me first. I need to meet your expectations first."

"Why?"

Fulcrum smiled, her lekku reflecting it in vibrant color. "Because I want you to be my friend, and you wouldn't be, without trust, or if I had pushed ahead to meet him."

"Why?" Leia asked suspiciously, then realized she was half-proving the point. "Why do you want me to be your friend?"

"Because you remind me of ones lost? Because you're a strong, intelligent woman that happens to make me feel less lost? Because, when it all comes down to it, we are nothing without connections, even when we have lost and will lose so many.

"I like your spirit, Leia Organa, and knowing you these past three months has helped me find my balance again."

"Oh."

There was nothing else to really say to that, even as Leia turned those words over and over in her mind. Was she strong enough to forge new ties? Beyond those she grudgingly admitted had formed with her erstwhile rescue party on the Death Star?

* * *

Leia didn't often seek General Syndulla out. They operated in different arenas, generally.

She had not forgotten that Syndulla had been present in that command meeting with Fulcrum being introduced to her.

"Commander Organa," the Twi'lek said as she was approached by the young human.

Leia half-paused. So few used her rank in their military, versus her political titles. "General Syndulla. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course." She moved back a little, getting out of the flow of foot traffic. "How is Ahsoka?" the woman immediately asked. "I heard she's been joining your strike teams."

"Just twice now," Leia agreed. "And… she's why I need to talk to you. I need to better understand her."

Syndulla shook her head a little, long lekku moving gracefully. "I can't help you there; no one really understands her, unless you can find… Nik. Nik Sant. I'm not sure which unit he's with anymore, but he's the only one that knew her before Empire Day that might understand her enough to help you."

Leia sighed. "Thank you. Is there anything you can give me to help a little?"

The older woman considered, then shrugged. "Take her at face value, Commander. She usually says and does just as she means. My partner once said he thought it was because she rejected the ways of the Jedi, with their obfuscations against their own members."

"Thank you, General."

* * *

Leia leaned against the wall, watching Ahsoka and Luke work through lightsaber exercises. She realized that she was shifting more firmly to wanting to call the older woman by name, not her call sign, and decided that wasn't such a bad thing. When the practice ended, she gave them a wry grin. "I think you're getting better," Leia told Luke.

"I know he is," Ahsoka said firmly. She then clasped Luke's shoulder warmly. "I'll see you in a few days. I know you have that recon tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks!" He gave Leia a shy grin, and moved to go rejoin his pilot friends.

"I think he likes you," Ahsoka said, and now Leia had to shake her head.

"He's like… like a little brother or something to me." 

"Hmm. Alright. Eyes on that scoundrel of his?"

"No!" Leia quickly said, eyes going wide. "Why would you even?"

Ahsoka laughed warmly. "Maybe I'm just seeing who else I might need to negotiate with."

That made Leia blush furiously, even as it set other thoughts in motion. The woman might actually be thinking along those lines? About her?

"It's okay, Leia. I just have to tease a little," Ahsoka soothed. "I'm sorry if it offended you."

"It didn't, actually. I haven't really thought about things like that in a while. Winter—" She cut herself off, not thinking about her best friend.

"The elusive Targeter, who Mon says was trained alongside you by none other than Sabé of Naboo," Ahsoka said, indicating they should leave the bay they had been in. Together, the ladies walked through the halls toward Ahsoka's room. 

"Yes. She's… we're… it's complicated."

"I have had a few of those complications in my life," Ahsoka admitted. "Take joy where you can, Leia. There's too little of it, after all."

They were quiet until just outside Ahsoka's door, and then Leia reached out, touching the back of her hand for her attention. "Are you interested, that way, in me?"

Ahsoka tipped her head a little. "I like you as my friend. I could easily find joy in being with you, but not at the cost of that friendship. So, any interest would always be secondary."

"Oh." Leia drew back her hand, and then made a choice. "If the moment were right, I don't think I'd be against it."

Ahsoka smiled broadly. "Then I'll just have to watch for the moment."

* * *

It had been a bad run-in on a small Rim world, one that left Ahsoka worrying over something, and Leia wondering at it. Yes, they had fought Vader's Fist, and yes, she had noticed Ahsoka never drew her lightsabers, using blasters only with uncanny precision. Her reliance on DC-17s had been noted, but Mon had merely reminded Dodonna that those were the common weapons of the war. That Leia had seen her use them in a dual shooting style that usually required HUD guidance from goggles or a helmet was almost terrifying, but maybe it was a Force thing.

Now, she slipped inside Ahsoka's room quietly, sensing that her friend was not at her best even now, two days after returning to base.

"I'm not the best company now," Ahsoka admitted as she opened her eyes from meditation.

"I know. I want to understand why."

"That's pretty complicated, and I can only hope I did not cause a worse problem by being there." She sighed when she saw Leia's stubborn face. "I have history with Vader. A long one. He's the reason I was captured, and the reason I am so confused that all they did was bury me in that prison. Most Force users were killed, or worse. With our history… I should have been subjected to worse."

"You're afraid they will report you were seen?" Leia asked, getting a nod in return. "Well, you don't have to worry so much. Intel says he's been tied up with some personal vendetta or search lately."

"That's another part of what I'm afraid of. I think Luke is likely part of that, as either target or just… in general. Because of how he beat the Death Star."

"As a Force User."

"And for his ties to Anakin," Ahsoka added.

"You can't fix it by sitting here worrying," Leia told her.

"You're right." Ahsoka unfolded from the floor and moved to the couch, where Leia joined her. "I just need to protect him, and all of you."

"You can't do that all on your own, and we have to take our own risks." Leia reached over to take Ahsoka's hand, squeezing it. "We choose this."

"Luke didn't. He fell into it. You were born into and prepared your whole life for it. But he wasn't part of it until it fell into his lap."

"He made his choice to stay," Leia defended. "Just like Han, even if he threatens to leave every other week."

"Solo has a Wookiee at his side who would very much like to overthrow the Empire for a lot of reasons," Ahsoka reminded. "And he has a fondness for Luke that keeps him tied here."

Leia snorted. "There's that, though I don't know much about Chewie's reasons, outside of what happened to his people."

"He and I have history," Ahsoka said. "It goes deeper than that."

"Is there anyone you don't have history with?" Leia asked, making her voice light.

"Sure. I'd never met Rieekan before," Ahsoka pointed out. "Not more than a brief introduction."

They both laughed, before falling into a quiet that had a lot to do with ghosts and less to do with peace. Leia fidgeted a little after several minutes, then realized she still had Ahsoka's hand and could almost feel the unending worry in her friend.

"Maybe now's the right moment," Leia said, making one eye mark rise.

"That's a bit abrupt," Ahsoka answered.

"Not really. You need to be reminded of life, and stop touching your past," Leia said. "I need to know you're going to be able to keep moving forward, and sex is useful for clearing the mind of heavy emotions."

Ahsoka leaned over and kissed her cheek in the next moment, before staying where she could look at Leia. "How about we skip the sex to cure my mood, and try sleeping together instead? So we're both actually sure we want to try the other later?"

Leia smiled, then shifted and pressed a small kiss to the other woman's lips. "I've seen your fighting. Are you only cautious in your approach to sex?"

"Rarely then, but you're someone worth planning for."

Leia could feel the flush build. Something about the idea of intimacy with this woman, a stranger to her only a few months before, kept tantalizing at her senses. "Let's go to bed, Ahsoka Tano, and leave the planning for later."

* * *

Sleeping with a Togruta was like having a personal heater in the bed, so even when Leia started out draped on the elder woman, she wound up turning away and only keeping her hand on Ahsoka. It seemed to be enough, or maybe Togruta didn't dream

Leia rolled over to look at the woman, pondering how they had charted their friendship so far. If Leia had done the math correctly, Ahsoka was at least seventeen years older than she was, with a weight of age-beyond-years hanging on her. Physically, though, the woman just looked mature and sad, much of the time.

Why was Leia approaching the idea of intimacy so strongly now? She thought part of it was the feeling of a connection, the idea of being the survivors of two cultures destroyed by the Empire. Or maybe it was that Ahsoka's loneliness, despite knowing so many of the Old Guard, was something Leia saw growing in herself.

"You're staring."

"No, I'm evaluating," Leia corrected, even as her voice stayed soft for the way Ahsoka's mouth curved before she ever opened her eyes.

"And?"

"And I decided I am going to kiss you." Leia moved closer then, suiting action to words, lips pressing against Ahsoka's. It was light, not quite chaste but not pushing boundaries yet. Ahsoka rolled to her side as they parted, propping up enough to look at Leia's face intently.

"We could just be friends."

"Or we could be friends who understand that reminders of living are needed," Leia countered. "You took your time, giving me the ability to know you and not have you push my comfort zone. I think you're just the kind of person that I want to find peace with, outside of the fight I cannot leave, the one you exist within."

Ahsoka reached out and cupped a hand along Leia's cheek, sighing softly when Leia turned enough to brush a kiss into her palm. "You can end it, whenever you want. I know what it is, to fear that your lover will not come back next time, and how it can hurt to live with that."

"Did you ever end it? Did you ever let the pain and fear overwhelm the joy of when they did come back?" Leia countered.

Ahsoka laughed and then moved to press tight to Leia's body, matching up and letting the warmth build between them. "Never."

Leia smiled as that weight settled over and against her, before she chased up to catch her lips in a kiss that was more demanding. Ahsoka's lips parted to the demand, with the elder woman moaning softly. Leia took her time, savoring the way Ahsoka moved unconsciously against her as the kiss lingered.

When they did part from the kiss, Ahsoka smiled lightly. "What do you like? What should I not do?"

"Let's find out?" Leia invited, before moving her mouth to kiss a lek, curious if it was sensitive like a Twi'lek's.

The shudder said that it was, or nearly. That was encouragement enough to continue exploring the white and blue patterns with her lips and tongue, while Ahsoka's thigh pressed hard against her pubic mound, Leia's nightgown rucked up around her waist. 

When Leia settled back to see just what effect she'd had, she found Ahsoka's eyes half-closed, the blues so vibrant on her lekku, and those lips parted ever so slightly. That drew Leia to kiss her again, while her hands nimbly found the closures on the top that kept Ahsoka's breast bound and out of proper reach.

When it fell to the side, Ahsoka leaned back from the kiss, and took a moment to help Leia out of her own gown, before running a playful finger under the band of the underwear she had on.

"Please," Leia said, managing to be both commanding and playful in the word. Ahsoka smiled and slipped them off before tackling her own. Bare skin to bare skin, they came back together, and Leia all but shivered as that muscular thigh settled against her pubic mound again. She pushed into the contact there, and Ahsoka obligingly pressed up, before rocking a little. Leia's eyes closed when Ahsoka wrapped her hands under and around her shoulders, locking her in against her own body, letting her set a motion that slid against Leia's growing wetness.

"Good?" Ahsoka asked in her ear, before very gently nipping the lobe.

"Perfect."

Moving together, kisses finding skin, fingers caressing gently, the two women steadily built the pleasure between them. When Ahsoka rolled them so that Leia was over her, the younger woman wasted no time in letting her fingers explore, tracing from lekku to breasts down over her stomach and lower. As Ahsoka's muscles tightened around her, Leia watched the way it made the lekku dance with tiny shivers, fascinated.

All the while, that connection, the sense of knowing her on some level beyond the physical, was growing. Leia chased after that sensation, trusting in it as it guided her to shift her touch just a little, to move her weight to one side as she knelt over her lover. 

It exploded with the pleasure she induced in Ahsoka, and Leia cried out, taken over the edge unexpectedly by sharing that moment so intimately in her own mind.

Leia didn't fully come back to herself from that for several minutes, and when she did, Ahsoka had tucked her in front of her body, drawing the sheet up over them.

"What was… that?" Leia asked, still marveling at the sensation of feeling someone else's pleasure so intently.

"The Force, my princess," Ahsoka said, kissing the back of her head. "Apparently, you are sensitive."

"Me?"

"You."

Leia was quiet a long moment, then sighed. "I don't have time for lightsabers and meditation."

Ahsoka laughed, and tucked her in tighter. "Shh, Leia, and just breathe. We do have time for more cuddling, and that's what we both need."

"Hmm… maybe. But I want you to wash my back when we get up."

"It's a deal."


End file.
